The Son of Death
by Il-Mentore1511
Summary: I've always liked Percy, and I just wanted to add my own story to the mix. More than adventure and action. Eventual humor, and romance too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

What the F#%?

Will was tired. Running from this police did that to you. Will was 14 years old. He was relatively tall, 5'9, 145 lbs, olive skin, black hair, and scarlet eyes. He was also a wanted felon. After sprinting down an alleyway, he found a saleable wall. After reaching the top of the building, he figured that he lost them. _Whoopdedoo. Another thrilling escape. Fourth time this week._

He scolded himself for allowing himself to get caught stealing food again. _Idiot. What if they actually catch you?_

No one would hire an orphaned, 14 year old felon, so Will had to steal. He didn't have a problem with stealing, or incapacitating, or even injuring. But what Will did have a problem with, was killing.

Will's mother had died giving birth to him, and his father left her just as fast. He had been admitted to an orphanage, and learned to read and write there. He could do so much more than his classmates at any given time at any given thing, except unquestioningly follow directions. He always asked why, and how, and when. His superiors resented him for that. He was walking down the hall one day, when the school bully attacked him and taunted him. Will couldn't take this guy anymore, but before he could do anything, there was a flash of white light, and the bully was lying dead on top of him. He didn't do anything, but that wasn't what the adults thought. And so, he ran. He's been living on the streets of New York ever since. He taught himself to fight, to climb, and to run, and all of which, when he was performing them, he was indistinguishable from a black-blur. He had perfected a stare that would make even the hardest, most vicious gang members turn to jelly.

Will walked around on the rooftop. _Great. where am I? _He took his map out of his sling-backpack. Manhattan. _I suppose that will have to do. I should make for the Empire State Building. _Will was wearing a black sweatshirt with brass buttons instead of a zipper, black jeans, grey hiking boots, and a grey shirt. As he was running across the rooftops, the teenager stopped and noticed that the police were still chasing him.

_For God's sake guys, give it a rest! I'm just a kid! go munch on some donuts or something!_

Will, for whatever reason, never got physically tired from running. Sure, he was sleepy by the end of the day, but he never felt fatigued from physical exercises. He ran and ran, and eventually had to jump onto someone's car to get down from the building.

"Sorry!" He shouted.

Will was losing the police, and ran into the E.S. Building.

The elevator attendant paled when she saw Will. She shakily pulled a key with the Olympian Omega symbol in it.

"Here's the key to the 600th floor! Please, don't call your father! I don't want to die!"

_What is she talking about? How does she know my father?_

Will gave up there, and left. The police completely surrounded the building. He went back in.

"Just give me the 50th floor, please." He said to the attendant. She obliged.

He ran into the elevator, just before the police got to him. Upon arrival at the 50th floor, helicopters surrounded him.

_REALLY?_

They loosed their chain guns on him, breaking the window. He noticed that the occupants of the Helicopter didn't look quite normal. One had horns, and another had green skin.

"Surrender or DIE!" They shouted at him. He ran back to the elevator and selected the top of the building. Helicopters awaited him there too. He groaned.

The teenager looked down at the east river, wondering if he could make it.

_No, it's suicide. But I'm not going to surrender, and it would certainly be painless._

He made up his mind.

_**He jumped.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Orange and Purple

The feeling was exhilarating, to see the ground rushing at him, at the people screaming in terror, he felt as if he was born to do this. It took him a minute to notice that the ground had stopped growing, and was actually getting smaller. _Did I die? AGHHH! What are THOSE?_

He swiveled his head and noticed that there were to massive, black-feathered WINGS sprouting from his back.

_God's way of compensating?_

He took advantage of the confusion, and flew away. upon landing on the Chrysler Building, his wings disappeared. _Oh, fun. Now I'm a freak too. I'll have the CIA tracking me next._

The world miraculously forgot about the incident, thank God, and life returned to normal, except for a few things. One, Will could get around much faster, and was thankful for it. And two, kids in orange and purple shirts started following him. He didn't notice them at first, but he noticed that they began to appear in groups, strangest of all, a blonde girl with grey eyes and a boy with green eyes and black hair holding hands were always in those groups. However, all he had to do was give 'em the "Stare o' Death" and they would walk away.

He also began to notice that a lot of the people the teenager came into contact with weren't right, somehow. They would either have a single eye, or growl at him. After a few of said exchanges, Will decided to take to the rooftops.

One day, an Orange-Shirt caught him by surprise. It was that blonde girl again.

"You know, you won't survive very long out here on your own." She chastised.

Will scowled. "I've been doing it for years. Haven't died yet."

She adopted a quizzical look. "Really? Ever do anything, strange?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. _She knows about my wings._

"Oh, you know. Stuff like, fly, get blamed for something that you didn't do, things like that." She explained.

_Crap. _

"Nope, can't say that anything weird has happened yet."

She smiled. Annabeth loved flustering cute boys. "Oh, so your wings are perfectly normal?"

_Double-Crap._

Will immediately saw something very interesting with his shoes.

She laughed. "Follow me. There's a place for people like you." She grabbed his arm.

He immediately pulled away. "Whoa, whoa. Do you mean a laboratory? Or an asylum?"

She grabbed his arm again. "No, you dolt. A place for half-bloods."

He now believed that this girl had completely lost her mind. "A place for what?"

She groaned. "Come on." she dragged him into a car, and they sped off towards the west.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about the wait, guys! Public Middle School is obviously to blame.**_

Chapter 3

Powers, abilities, and a jerk named Clarisse.

"You still haven't told me where we're going." Said Will.

Annabeth sighed. This one may be a child of Aphrodite, given that her first instinct was to just stare at him and say something real Annabeth-like, such as "Uhh, gah." But he could also be a child of Boreas, given his wings. She reminded herself that Boreads had purple wings, not black ones, and their wings certainly weren't retractable.

She had never encountered a demigod like him before. He was massively powerful, like Percy, or Thalia, or even Nico. But Will, will was different. She couldn't really describe it, but it felt as if life just sort of, _died,_around him. flowers wilted, trees sagged, and fire was put out. She ran a list of gods through her head, but still couldn't come up with any. _I __have __to __be __forgetting __something. __Let's __see, __wings, __a __general __air __of __lifelessness, __red __eyes, __good __looks, __dark __skin__…_

an idea threw itself in front of her, and she desperately wanted to push it away. _It __couldn't __be __that __god. __He's __never __had __any __children __before._

But the more she looked at him, the more she dreaded it.

She looked at him. "The place that we're going to is called Camp Half-Blood. A place for demigods."

He looked at her quizzically. "You mean, half-gods? My father was a god?"

She nodded. "How do you know so much about Greek Mythology?"

He shrugged. "I always felt a connection to it. I suppose this explains my wings, and why plants and fires die when I get close to them."

"You could be a child of Hades, you know, the God of the Underworld?"

He shivered. "God, I hope not. He kidnapped Persephone and forced her to marry him. It's sick."

The ground rumbled. "Be careful, Will. Gods don't like to be insulted. They've been known to cause natural disasters. At one point, Zeus and Poseidon went to this restaurant in Louisiana, and got sick. They were so fed up with the American south, they cooked up hurricane Katrina."

He gawked. "Really? Doesn't that seem a bit, you know, extreme?"

She ignored him, ergo answering his question. After an Eternity of driving, they arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

They got out of the car, and walked into the U-Shaped clearing. It was just as Annabeth remembered. Weather-less, loud, and full of kids. She loved it.

"I'm a daughter of Athena. That's my cabin." She pointed to a cabin decorated with owl statues.

"Do we know who my dad is yet?"

She sighed. "He'll probably claim you pretty quickly. A sign will appear over your head, the symbol of your father. I should take you to Chiron, he'll want to meet you. You're the only new kid for a week."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked.

She smiled. "Depends."

"On what?" He asked.

"I don't know." She stated.

Chiron, who Will evidently recognized from his Mythological textbook, were immediately fast friends. Both were incredibly smart, which led Annabeth to consider if his mother was a demigod too, which would make him 75% god. Will received several giggles, and sultry waves from the Aphrodite cabin. Annabeth expected him to blush, but instead, he completely ignored them. _This __kid __has __never __had __a __family __before. __He __must __think __that __they're __making __fun __of __him._

Campfire was starting, and Chiron announced that there would be a capture the flag game tonight, which aroused plenty of cheering, even from the Aphrodite cabin. The teams were: Demeter, Hermes, Ares, and Dionysus, vs. Apollo, Athena, and Aphrodite.

Percy was out on a quest at present, and Thalia was with the Hunters of Artemis. The two groups set out to gear up.


	4. Chapter 4

_**More Post Inheritance is coming, readers. Trust me. Suggestions are always welcome. **_

Chapter 4

Sticks and stones will break your bones.

Annabeth had Will practice with several weapons, but he showed the most proficiency with the Zweihänder and the Scythe. He focused on long arcs and slashes, but attached a short blade to the butt of the scythe, for jabbing and thrusting attacks. She now had him try armor on, although the Aphrodite girls insisted on them being the ones to suit him instead. She waited patiently outside for a while, thinking that the Aphrodite girls wanted him to wear something that looked good opposed to something that worked well. After almost an hour, Will stepped out. He was clean now, and wore pitch black armor and a hooded black combat robe. _He looks like the grim reaper. _Thought Annabeth. Despite her skepticism, they looked like they protected him perfectly (the term for this is "Fashunction."), except for the fact that they had left his bronze chest completely exposed. Annabeth and the other campers gasped. He had scars all across his abdomen and chest. When they asked him about it, he replied, "Dodging bullets does that to you. Sometimes, they don't miss." He went back in the armory, and came out with a chest plate.

Chiron sounded the horn, and each team went to their sides of the walked up to Will. "We're going to have you on the offense. This camp has never had someone who can fly before, so we need you to swoop in there, and grab the flag." He nodded. "Sounds easy enough. I've stolen things before, I doubt that they'll even notice me coming." She laughed. "Not notice? No one here has seen a flying teenager before, except Leo, Piper, and Jason. Well, Jason IS the only other flying teenager." He cocked his head to the side. "Who're they?" "Doesn't matter. Just go get that flag." She said. Annabeth and several of the Apollo's kids went on defense, a few of the Aphrodite girls wanted to escort Will to the other side, but he responded by ignoring them, and shooting into the air with such speed, he knocked them all over. It was a magnificent sight, him speeding through the air, blotting out the sun. _Jason would be jealous. _She thought.

She strapped on her armor, grabbed her knife, and stopped. _Where are the Hephaestus campers? They said that they would be here. _At that very moment, Leo and all the other children of Hephaestus popped out of the bushes. "Hey Annabeth!" Leo said enthusiastically. His hair was filled with twigs. "Whoa, what's that?" He asked, pointing at Will. She smiled. "New recruit." His eyes widened further, if possible. "Really? Who's his parent?" She shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't been claimed yet. I think his mother was a demigod, though." Leo grunted, and grabbed his weapons and tool-belt. He had recently crafted a Celestial Bronze chainsaw, some goggles made of the same material, and a laser stun gun. "Well, let's go get that flag." Just then, a horde of Ares campers burst out of the trees and took the flag. Before Annabeth and Co. could do a thing about it, Will swooped down, kicked the flag-carrier in the head, sending him flying into the forest screaming "MOMMY!", grabbed the flag, and set it down right in front of him. He smiled wickedly at them, and crossed his arms as he flapped his wings at a steady pace. "Next?" They rushed him all at once. He knocked them all back into the forest, and soared in there after them. Annabeth soon heard screams of abject terror, and saw Ares campers flying above the trees, screaming. Annabeth realized that he must be juggling them. Leo was laughing his head off. "He has the guts and muscle to juggle CLARRISE FREAKING LA RUE? I'm impressed." Annabeth saw Maimer (Clarisse's spear) fly through the air after he dropped Clarisse (The process went: Pick up, fly up, drop them, grab them again, and drop them on the ground, taking the possibility of a fatality out of the equation.). Clarisse was screaming in rage. "PUNK! When I get my hands on YOU- AGGHHH!" She screamed, falling. Annabeth had to laugh. She hadn't realized that Will had a sense of humor, as he had been scowling the rest of the time. Will landed in front of them. "Okay, people, go take them prisoner, I'll get the flag." He flew into the air. Annabeth looked stunned for a second. He had been close enough for her to smell him. He smelled like wood smoke. She stopped staring, embarrassed, and noticed that all the other girls had the same reaction as her. "You heard him, guys. Let's go beat on some Ares kids."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Parentage

_Three Months Later…_

Will had been staying in the Hades cabin With Nico di Angelo, as his father hadn't claimed him yet, and Hades seemed the most likely parent. Although he was a demigod, he was very unlike all of the other ones. He could read and write better than everyone else, he didn't have AD(H)D, or dyslexia. He went through all of the different cabins with Percy Jackson, a nice boy. Percy found it strange that although he was 17, Will was still a good 5 inches taller than him. They were trying to see which god he was the child of. They tried Aphrodite first, at Annabeth's suggestion, and Percy's frustration. The only thing he had in common with the Goddess of Love was is appearance and "sway" that he had over people. They tried Apollo next, as they had checked Will's temperature, and found him to be 110 degrees Fahrenheit. He could masterfully play most string instruments, but didn't even know how to hold wind instruments correctly. They gave him a guitar before he left for the Zeus cabin.

"Whatever you do, be polite if he addresses you." Percy warned.

"Okay." Said Will.

The pair walked into the cold, barren structure. Thalia and Jason are the only two kids claimed by the Lord of the Sky so far. Piper had suggested it, seeing as Will was a demigod, and could fly without being blasted to pieces by Zeus. He hadn't heard anything, but Percy gasped a he saw a faint thunderbolt appear over Will's head, only to be replaced by an even fainter lyre, and consequently a dove, then a black fireball, and followed by all of the other symbols that the camp recognized, getting progressively fainter and fainter. Will was outside now, the whole camp watching him. The last one to appear, was almost opaque: a black, inverted torch with wings attached to the handle. They brought will to Chiron, who gasped, then cut Will's hand open. the rest of the camp gasped, as Will recited every swear word in English, Ancient Greek, and Latin languages. They gasped again as they looked at the already closing wound, seeing _Ichor_, the golden blood of immortals streaming from the cut.

"Hail William," Chiron said, as he and the rest of the campers knelt, "son of Thanatos, grandson of Zeus, great-grandson of Apollo, great-great grandson of Aphrodite-" Chiron went on like this for a while, mentioning that seemingly every single god or goddess in existence was related to him in some way.

After Chiron was done, Will went back to the Hades cabin, and tried to go to sleep.

"Dude, turn you head off." Said Nico upon arriving at the cabin after dinner, yanking the covers over his shock of jet-black hair.

"I wish I could, Nico. I really wish I could."


End file.
